NUNCA TE HARE LLORAR
by SARA BUTLER
Summary: Songfic "Se que te han herido y que sientes no poder amar de nuevo; pero dejame mostrarte cuanto te amo mi amor"


**SONGFIC NUNCA TE HARE LLORAR (INU/KAG).**

**Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi; la idea es mía.**

Mi vida

Yo sé que te han herido

Sé que en este momento

Sientes que no podrías volver a amar

Aun así, dame una oportunidad de mostrarte

Que te amo

Mi amada y dulce Kagome, yo sé cuánto sufriste por ese imbécil canalla que se atrevió a herir a alguien tan puro y hermoso como tu; pero te juro que yo soy diferente; solo déjame demostrártelo. Yo si te cumplo y cumplire mi promesa de hacerte la mujer más feliz de este mundo. Sé que crees que en este momento te miento y que te lastimare como lo hizo ese maldito, y que por culpa suya sientes que no puedes amar de nuevo, pero no es verdad yo realmente te amo y te amare por siempre, porque cuando prometo algo realmente lo cumplo, solo dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo mi amor.

Antes que nada, debo decir que mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, tengo apenas 19 años, tengo cabello largo y plateado y ojos dorados como mi padre. Estoy cursando segundo de universidad en Tokio, me acabo de mudar desde Sapporo por negocios de mi padre, me emociono porque veré de nuevo a mi amigo Miroku que vive en Tokio desde hace dos años, él está en la misma carrera que yo; estudio medicina porque quiero ser un gran medico como mi padre y llevar la tradición. Soy hijo del médico más importante y rico de Tokio Inuno Taisho; mi familia es dueña de seis hospitales importantes. Pero más que por seguir tradiciones, lo hago porque me gusta salvar vidas.

Hoy es un nuevo día y apenas iré por primera vez a la universidad de Tokio. Miroku me está mostrando la escuela; como estamos en el mismo salón nos dirigimos juntos hacia allá. Solo que debo esperar afuera para ser presentado. Escucho al maestro decir mi nombre, y en ese momento entro para presentarme.

-Hola, soy Inuyasha, tengo 19 años y vengo de Sapporo, espero llevarme bien con todos.- dije el discurso que me memorice; todas las chicas cuchichean emocionadas sobre mí, pero eso no me importa pues no soy de esos casanovas que les gusta estar con miles de chicas, yo espero a la indicada.

-Vas a tener miles de chicas atrás de ti amigo.- me dice Miroku con su habitual humor de pervertido.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta estar conquistando mujeres, así que no molestes con eso.-le dije molesto a Miroku mientras le doy un golpe en su cabezota.

Cuando vi

Tu sonrisa supe que

Estaría junto a ti,

Juntos por siempre.

Después de un día intenso; nos dirigimos a comer algo. Más de una chica me invito a salir o quiso darme su número; pero amablemente las rechace a todas; sé que les dolió pero tenía que ser directo. Miroku había ido al baño mientras lo esperaba en la entrada de la cafetería pero conociéndolo, se iba a tardar más porque quería conquistar mujeres, pero eso no me interesa; él tiene su modo de vida y yo tengo el mío; pero nos respetamos. En eso alguien que iba caminando distraídamente choca sin querer conmigo; y sus libros y papeles caen al suelo. Me agacho para ayudarle a levantar sus cosas, y esta persona también lo hace, estoy tan concentrado que no me fije quien era en realidad.

-Disculpa en verdad; no te vi lo siento.- me dice esta persona; por su fina voz supe que era una chica, volteo a verla. No podía creerlo, era la más hermosa criatura que he visto en toda mi vida; tenía un rostro fino y bello; sus ojos tan hermosos eran de color azul que parecía lagunas tan brillantes y puras que me hacían perderme en ellos, un hermoso cabello negro y largo tan sedoso como la misma seda fina; pero cuando me sonrió amablemente sentí cosas en mi interior que jamás he sentido en mi vida entera; de inmediato me imagine una vida junto a ella con preciosos bebes, siendo ellos la viva imagen de su hermosa madre. Pero que estaba pensando?; acabo de verla y conocerla, y ya me estoy imaginando una vida con ella y no se su nombre siquiera.

-Cuál es tu nombre?.- me atreví a hablar después de estar contemplándola como tonto enamorado.

-Soy Kagome Higurashi; estoy en segundo de veterinaria; tu eres nuevo verdad; cómo te llamas?.- me pregunta Kagome mientras no dejaba de sonreír, su voz era como el coro de los ángeles del mismo cielo.

-Así es soy Inuyasha Taisho, y si tienes razón soy el nuevo aquí, acabo de llegar de Sapporo por negocios de mi padre, ando esperando a un amigo.- le dije mientras no dejaba de verla, no podía evitarlo era tan hermosa, y combinado con su personalidad era perfecta.

-Me lo supuse, jamás te vi antes, aunque la escuela es muy grande; qué opinas de ella hasta ahora?.-

Que, qué opinaba?; hasta antes de conocerla me pareció buena escuela. Lo único malo eran las chicas insistentes que querían conquistarme a cada rato; además de los chicos que se ponían celosos por la atención que recibía de ellas, y por lo mismo querían golpearme. No me gustaba que se me insinuaran; pero cuando la vi a ella, a Kagome cambie totalmente de idea.

-Es buena escuela como dicen muchos; quieres tomar algo conmigo en la cafetería?.- me ofrecí de inmediato; quería estar más tiempo con ella platicando y así conocerla más y más.

-Me encantaría; pero debo hacer algo urgente en la biblioteca; te parece si mejor después?; mi edificio está a lado del tuyo; así que sabes dónde buscarme hasta luego Inuyasha, fue un gusto conocerte.- me dice Kagome corriendo de inmediato a la biblioteca; debo admitir que me sentí mal y triste cuando dijo eso, pero bueno ella tenía una buena razón para no poder hoy. Solo me quede pensando en nuestro encuentro de hace minutos; trataba de atesorar el momento.

-Oye amigo me escuchas?; te estoy hablando.- me dice de repente Miroku golpeándome la cabeza varias veces; yo no me había dado cuenta que ya había llegado; pero no me gusta que me pegue la cabeza; así que se la regreso dándole un golpe fuerte en la suya.

-Te agradecería que no me pegues en el futuro Miroku.- le dije molesto dándole el golpe; sé que le dolió por su expresión; además como soy fuerte, lo lastime sin querer, pero que importa.

-Llevaba minutos hablando y no me contestabas-

-Solo pensaba; acabo de conocer a una chica y es bellísima.- le dije Mientras recordaba a Kagome; tan hermosa.

-Hace minutos, las chicas querían salir contigo y las rechazaste; ahora te embobas por una?.- me dice algo burlón. No le contesto y nos metimos a la cafetería. Después tuvimos que ir a clase. Medicina es una carrera intensa, pero los resultados son buenos.

Durante varios días, no vi a Kagome, y eso me deprimía en verdad. Una tarde Miroku y yo fuimos a una cafetería, cuyo dueño es su primo. Entramos y lo primero que vi fue a Kagome trabajando sirviendo unas mesas; no lo podía creer, por fin pude ver a mi querido ángel; pero mi felicidad se fue abajo cuando un sujeto moreno, fuerte, aunque no como yo y de mi estatura, con cabello negro en una coleta y ojos azules salió de la cocina y de inmediato le hablo a Kagome y le da una abrazo. Sentí mi mundo caer y destrozarse al igual que mi corazón. Ese sujeto la deja ir y en eso Kagome nos ve y nos sonríe; con su sonrisa tan bella y alegría me hizo recobrar mi ánimo.

-Hola chicos, que se les ofrece?.- nos pregunta Kagome cuando se acerca a nuestra mesa.

-Hola Kagome, hace tiempo que no te veía, como has estado?.- dijo de inmediato Miroku abrazando con confianza a mi ángel.

-Hola primo Miroku; como estas, lo de siempre?.- le dice ella con confianza; ya entendí todo, Kagome es prima de Miroku; mejor así le pediré a el datos de su bella prima.

-Quisiera que conocieras a mi amigo Inuyasha.- dice Miroku de inmediato.

-Hola Inuyasha, como estas; que tal te va en medicina, la sigues sintiendo pesada?.- me pregunta ella con tanta naturalidad; mientras me abrazaba, debo admitir que me encantaba sentirla en mis brazos, se sentía tan bien que me llevaba al cielo.

-Ya no tanto; pero tu novio no se enojara si te ve así conmigo?.- le pregunto al recordar lo de minutos atrás.

-Ah eso; Kouga no es mi novio, es mi hermano mayor. Me felicitaba por una idea que tuve para atraer clientela. Es dueño de la mitad de esta cafetería; yo soy la otra dueña.- me dice mi Kagome con tranquilidad, mientras yo me sentí un tarado por sentir celos de verla con su hermano.

-Ya lo conocías Kag?.- pregunta Miroku sorprendido.

-La conocí el primer día de clases amigo.- le conteste a Miroku muy tranquilo y feliz.

-Que van a pedir?.- pregunta Kagome mientras tenía su libretita; yo le pedí un sándwich de atún y café de avellana; mientras que Miroku pidió una hamburguesa doble y frappe de galleta con jarabe de menta. Mientras comíamos le sacaba datos de su hermosa prima para así conocerla más; cada vez la veía trabajar con gusto atendiendo a la clientela, y yo siempre la observaba con mucho amor en mi corazón hacia ella no podía evitarlo, ella me fascinaba demasiado.

Uh, cuando me acerque

A salir yo te invite

Me dijiste que jamás

Volverías a amar

El te hizo daño y también te engaño

Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo

Es difícil volver a confiar

Hazlo y te enseñare a amar

El tiempo pasaba hasta convertirse en dos meses. En los cuales yo me hice amigo de Kagome; siempre salíamos como amigos en parques de diversiones; al cine o en donde sea, hasta en la misma escuela. Ella siempre se veía feliz cuando salíamos; y yo ya estaba perdida y completamente enamorado de ella, desde que la vi por primera vez supe que seriamos el uno para el otro.

Una tarde, ambos estábamos comiendo en la cafetería de su hermano. Ella tenía descanso, así que aproveche para estar con ella y así poder declararle cuanto la amaba. Sé que no tenía mucho de conocerla, pero no podía aguantar más las ganas de decirle mi amor sincero. Le había comentado a Miroku que quería confesarle a Kagome cuanto amaba a su prima Kagome, pero él quería decirme algo que yo no escuche.

-Kagome, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no sé cómo decirlo.- le dije nervioso.

-Dilo con confianza, soy tu amiga y te ayudare en lo que pueda.- me dice mi amado ángel sonriéndome, haciéndome sentir más seguro.

-Solo quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo desde el primer momento que te vi en la escuela, y quisiera saber si quieres ser mi novia?.- le confesé al fin mi amor a mi amada; pero ella solo se queda sorprendida; y en eso empieza a llorar, dejándome confundido.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, pero yo no quiero volver a amar jamás.- me dice Kagome; tan solo se va a la cocina mientras no dejaba de llorar; yo la sigo para saber que le sucedía; entro y en eso veo a su hermano con mucha furia queriendo golpearme. Kagome estaba en su oficina desahogándose.

-Que le hiciste a mi hermana bestia?.- me pregunta ese lobo al mismo tiempo que me golpea. Los trabajadores se sorprenden pero vuelven a su trabajo.

-No pienses mal lobo; le confesé mi amor a tu bella hermana; pero solo empezó a llorar, no sé qué le sucede.- le dije a Kouga con furia por el golpe recibido.

-Solo te diré algo Inuyasha; no vuelvas a decirle algo así a Kagome. Ella sufrió bastante por un bastardo que parecía bueno al inicio al igual que tu.- me dice Kouga mientras entraba a su oficina a consolar a Kagome.

Por la noche, en mi casa me quede pensativo sobre lo que Kouga me dijo. Que mi Kagome sufrió mucho por culpa de un imbécil que al inicio parecía y decía quererla; yo estaba dispuesto a saber lo que sucedió para sanar su corazón y que ella me ame como yo a ella.

Los días siguientes fueron difíciles; Kagome me evitaba y eso me dolía mucho; pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirme hasta hablar con ella. Una tarde logre mi cometido gracias a Miroku; le dije que vaya a la cafetería de Kouga a hablar con su primo. Ella no sospecho y lo hizo, pero cuando me vio a mí en lugar de Miroku; estaba por irse, pero yo la detuve antes de que lo haga.

-Debo irme Inuyasha; Kouga me llama.- me dice Kagome al levantarse.

-Sé que no lo hace, así que no te vayas por favor, y dime porque no puedes amarme como yo te amo.- le suplique al detenerla de un brazo. Ella desconfió un poco, pero después se animó a decirme lo que le sucedió.

Resulta que hace dos años ella era novia de un chico llamado Bankotsu Anaketsu. Todo iba bien en su noviazgo, pero un día este chico le pidió a Kagome que tuviese relaciones sexuales con él; ella se negó muchas veces diciéndole que no se sentía lista y el en la primera oportunidad se metió con otra chica, dejando a Kagome dolida; jurando jamás amar de nuevo.

-Así que porque le dijiste que no te sentías lista; se fue con otra y te engaño?.- le pregunte sorprendido.

-Así es; él se fue con otra para quitarse el calentón.- me dijo ella. Ahora entendía todo; ese maldito bastardo engaño a mi pequeña porque no quiso acostarse con él; y se va con la primera chica que vio para quitarse su calentura. Eso quiere decir que el nunca la quiso, porque un verdadero hombre respeta a una mujer, y si en verdad la ama, respetara su decisión acerca de un tema delicado como el sexo.

-Pero eso no significa que yo te hare lo mismo; no soy de ese tipo de calaña que presiona a una mujer para hacer el amor; y si no quiere la engaña con la que sea; yo en verdad te amo dame una oportunidad.- le suplico a mi Kagome de nuevo. Era verdad, yo la amaba y estaba dispuesto a hacerla feliz y borrarle esos horrendos recuerdos.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, pero me es difícil confiar de nuevo en un chico.- me lo dice muy triste.

-No pienses en eso; solo confía en mí y te juro que te amare.-

Nunca te haré llorar

Nunca te he de engañar

Prefiero morir

Que vivir sin ti

Te daré mi ser (te daré mi ser)

Siempre seré fiel (yo seré fiel)

Nunca te haré llorar (no te haré llorar, nena)

Nunca te he de engañar (no te arrepentirás amor)

Prefiero morir (nena)

Que vivir sin ti (vivir sin ti)

Te daré mi ser

Siempre seré fiel

Los días pasaban hasta hacerse otro mes, yo seguía insistiéndole a mi princesa que me deje amarla, pero se mostraba renuente. Yo la entendía, pues ella estaba herida por ese suceso, el cual es difícil olvidar, pero estaba dispuesto a curar su hermoso corazón; prefería estar muerto que vivir sin ella. Sin Kagome mi vida no tenía sentido, ni siquiera color, ella me completaba, era como el oxígeno a mis pulmones, la sangre de mi corazón.

-Por favor linda; dame la oportunidad de amarte. Yo te prometo jamás engañarte y ser fiel a nuestra unión; no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.- le suplico de nuevo.

-No lo sé Inuyasha; no quiero volver a sufrir.- me dice mi amada de nuevo.

-Solo déjame amarte; yo no seré como ese, te prometo que te daré todo de mí; hasta mi existencia.-

Corazón,

Todo se ve un poco mejor,

¿Podrías querer

Como yo te quiero a ti?

Nena nena

Sé que sientes (sientes) un gran temor (gran temor)

De mostrar tus sentimientos (sentimientos)

El dolor y sufrimiento

Marcaron tu corazón (marcaron tu corazón)

Paso otro mes, pero yo seguía luchando por ella. La amaba demasiado como para rendirme. Pero note que ella estaba demostrando confianza en mí y eso me llenaba de gozo. Había comprado una gatita que nombre Kirara; la cuidábamos entre los dos, yo decía que era nuestra amada y dulce hija, aunque ella no pensaba lo mismo.

Un día estábamos en mi nuevo departamento que adquirí hace dos semanas. Estábamos muy a gusto en el sofá viendo televisión, Kirara estaba en las piernas de mi amada mientras veíamos televisión. En eso Kagome le pasa de nuevo la mano a Kirara y siente algo raro En ella, especialmente en su vientre.

-Kirara está embarazada Inuyasha.- me dice Kagome al confirmarlo de nuevo.

-Segura?.- le pregunta asombrado; hipotéticamente iba a ser abuelo.

-Así es; tiene como mes y medio de embarazo, recuerda que no era una cachorrita cuando la adquiriste, ya estaba mayorcita.-

Yo me sentí feliz por mi gatita, ella seria mama en pocos meses. Además sabía que contaba con mi amada por cualquier cosa con Kirara. No pude resistir más las ganas, deje a Kirara en su camita, y me le acerco a Kagome más y más.

-Que haces?.- me pregunta mi Kagome asombrada.

-Solo disfruta bebe.- le digo antes de unir mis labios con los de ella; mi Kagome no se queja y empieza a corresponder mi beso dulcemente; lo cual me pone muy feliz, así que la siento en mis piernas y sigo besándola más. Sentir sus labios con los míos era lo mejor que he sentido hasta ahora; nuestro beso no era uno de lujuria; era uno de amor puro y sincero; por desgracia mía nos tuvimos que separar para respirar.

-Eso fue hermoso Inuyasha.- me dice mi princesa al recargarse en mi pecho, yo estaba feliz por ello, ella estaba empezando a confiar en mí y creer en lo que le estaba diciendo desde mi corazón. Sé que el dolor la marco en su puro y bello corazón, pero me encargare de eso.

-Yo pienso igual Kagome; sé que fue difícil para ti demostrar lo que sientes por mí, pero ya estas confiando en mis palabras.- le digo al besarle su cabeza.

-Pero yo…-

-No te preocupes; confía en mí solo ámame como yo te amo a ti; se mi novia, por favor.-

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia Inuyasha.- me lo dice con alegría. Yo me sentí tan feliz que no sabía como describirlo, solo la beso de nuevo.

Él te hizo daño y también te engaño

Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo (no soy yo)

Es difícil volver a confiar (a confiar)

Hazlo y te enseñare a amar

Yo te haré feliz

Nunca te haré llorar

Nunca te he de engañar

Prefiero morir

Que vivir sin ti (que vivir sin ti)

Te daré mi ser (te doy todo mi amor)

Siempre seré fiel

Nunca te haré llorar

El tiempo estaba pasando y mi relación con mi amada estaba prosperando. Miroku me apoyaba y decía que yo era el indicado para Kagome; yo estaba muy de acuerdo en eso; jamás engañaría a Kagome con otras chicas porque no lo merece; ella debe ser feliz por siempre y yo me encargare de eso hoy y siempre. Sé que al inicio le fue difícil confiar en mi por lo sucedido hace tiempo; pero empecé a consolarla y tratarla de lo mejor para que confié en mí y me ame; prefería mil veces morir que no estar con ella jamás.

Su hermano era el único que se mostraba desconfiado de nuestra relación, no lo culpaba, pues el protegía mucho a Kagome, pero muchas veces el exageraba con protegerla tanto de mí.

-Solo te advierto bestia, una lagrima que suelte mi hermana y te la veras conmigo.- me amenazaba Kouga de nuevo, cuando estaba en la cafetería; Kagome estaba en el baño y el aprovecho ese momento para su amenaza habitual; lo cual me estaba cansando, parecía no ver que yo realmente hacia feliz a Kagome como ella se lo merecía.

-Ya te dije que ella jamás volverá a estar lastimada, la amo demasiado para hacerle algo tan bajo.- le repetí de nuevo a ese lobo para que entienda de una maldita vez.

-Calma hermano; el jamás me hará lo que me hizo ese maldito de Bankotsu, él me ha demostrado que es diferente.- dice Kagome al interponerse entre nosotros para evitar una pelea.

-Si te hace algo dímelo y yo me las arreglo con el.- dijo ese lobo antes de retirarse a la cocina.

-Perdónalo, es que me protege demasiado desde que mama murió.-me dice Kagome cuando ambos estábamos en mi casa viendo una película abrazados.

Nunca te he de engañar (no te voy a engañar)

Prefiero morir

Que vivir sin ti (que vivir)

Te daré mi ser

Siempre seré fiel

Yo no te haré llorar nunca

No no (nena no te haré llorar) nunca más llorar (te haré llorar) (mi amor)

Nunca (nena no te haré llorar) nunca mas llorar

-Muy bien, lo hare porque tú me lo pides.- le digo antes de besarla, Kirara empezó a actuar raro yéndose a mi habitación y ponerse en una esquina, donde tenía sabanas dobladas.

-Inuyasha; Kirara ya va a tener a sus gatitos.- me dice mi amada a ver la reacción de mi gatita. Yo me pongo nervioso, pues solo estaba aprendiendo a curar personas, no animales; pero mi amada se puso manos a la obra y le ayudo a mi gata a parir. Daba gracias que ella estudiaba veterinaria, así que ya sabía qué hacer. El parto duro una hora, en el cual nacieron seis gatitos. Tres machitos y tres hembras, estaba nervioso y preocupado por Kirara y sus gatitos, deseaba que ellos estuviesen bien, pero mi Kagome estaba atendiéndolos así que eso me reconfortaba mucho.

-Ya está Inuyasha; Kirara y sus gatitos están bien ella le está dando de comer mientras descansa.- me dice mi amada al lavarse sus manos en la cocina; Kirara estaba en su camita con sus gatitos recién nacidos.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo mi amor, te amo.- le dije feliz al besarla mientras la abrazaba; sin que ella sospechara; le coloque un anillo de compromiso en su dedo, era un anillo que tenía un zafiro en su centro, cuando lo vi, me recordó tanto a sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Cariño que es esto?.- me lo pregunta asombrada al ver el anillo que le coloque.

-Al igual que Kirara; me harías el honor de convertirte en madre de mis bebes al casarte conmigo y compartir nuestra vida juntos?.- se lo pregunto esperando su respuesta; yo ya sentía que ella ya supero lo de ese patán gracias a mí.

-Si quiero Inuyasha; te amo.- me dice Kagome al abalanzarse a mí; yo me sentí tan feliz que la bese de nuevo. Me la lleve a mi habitación entre el beso y abrazo. La coloque con cuidado en mi cama y nos seguimos besando dulcemente.

Esa noche fue la mejor de todas; hicimos el amor por primera vez. Lo mejor de todo es que fuimos el primero para el otro; el recorrer con mis manos su cuerpo mientras la hacía retorcerse de placer era lo mejor que toque. Su piel era como seda tersa y suave. Y después el sentir sus manos sobre mí era una sensación magnifica que jamás olvide. Su interior vaginal me daba placer infinito en mi miembro al moverme ahí mismo. Eso no era tener sexo insípido; eso fue hacer el amor. Jamás la engañare y nunca la hare llorar por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Nunca te haré llorar

Nunca te he de engañar

Prefiero morir

Que vivir sin ti

Te daré mi ser

Siempre seré fiel

Nunca te haré llorar

Nunca te he de engañar

Prefiero morir

Que vivir sin ti

Te daré mi ser

Siempre seré fiel

Tiempo despues Kagome y yo nos casamos al concluir nuestras carreras. El dia de nuestra boda fue uno de los mejores que he tenido. Mi Kagome se veia hermosa con su vestido de novia; en ese mismo dia firme un hermoso contrato que respetare y cumplire siempre: amarla y respetarla por la eternidad. Jamas dudare de eso. Ahora Kagome se convirtio en mi amada esposa; ella olvido lo de ese bastardo dejandole una vida feliz conmigo.

Nueve meses despues; nos llego el fruto de nuestro amor: una hermosa y dulce bebita que nombramos Sakura. Era tan bella como su madre, con sus mismos ojos azules y bellos; como el mar puro; lo unico que heredo de mi fue mi cabello. Ame tanto la noticia que seria papa que me puse como loco. Cuando mi Sakurita nacio, senti tanta alegria al ver a mi bebe en brazos de su madre que senti llorar de felicidad.

Tal como me dije cuando vi a mi amada por primera vez; yo siempre la hare feliz y jamas la enganare ni la hare llorar; ella merece ser feliz y lo esta. Mi kagome te amo tanto; gracias por darme la oportunidad de amarte.

FIN DE LA HISTORIA

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE SONGFIC. LA VERDAD LO HICE CON TODO GUSTO POR USTEDES. CON LOS DEMAS FICS, PROMETO CONTINUAR. LA CANCION ES DE LOS BACKSTREET BOYS Y SE LLAMA "NUNCA TE HARE LLORAR".**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


End file.
